Adventure of Bill and the Myrs Book 5 Dragon maze Games
by masteratwriting42
Summary: As tradition the guilds have Ravnica once again must compete in the Dragon maze games. Queen Beriadanwen Dorion of the Azorius Senate, who is also The legendary Dragonborn of Skyrim will be using her city as host for the games. But trouble is a foot, Bill and Samantha can sense this. Read to find out what happens.


_The Adventures of Bill and the Myrs_

 **The Dragon Maze Games**

 **Prologue**

Vampire-Werewolf war is over and thanks to Bill and Samantha's efforts, they have been recruited into House Dimr. They are now married and have a son named Dip. The Peterson Family will serve Lord Skithiryx in the events to come. As of right now Skithiryx and the vampire Mirko Vosk have something special planned for Bill and Sam.

 **Chapter 1**

 **It Just Get's Better and Better**

 _Ding dang dong, ha ha ha ha,_ went the castle's door bell.

"I keep forgetting to change that," I said.

"I got it," said Bill. He opened the door and there was a nighthawk standing with a package.

"What the heck? Um, Honey, why is there a vampire at our door?" said Bill.

"No human would set foot near the castle, so I had to talk to a someone about our mail deliveries," I said.

"That person must have been a vampire, right?" said Bill.

"Yes," I said.

The nighthawk handed Bill the package, then put out it's hand.

"Um, Sweetie, he wants a tip," said Bill.

"Give him a bottle of' blood from storage," I said.

"Right," said Bill. Then he went downstairs and grabbed the bottle o' blood from it's crate. Bill then proceeded upstairs and gave the nighthawk the bottle.

"Here," said Bill.

The vampire took the bottle and flew off.

"Glad that's over. Hey, Honey, where is our son?" said Bill.

"He's on the balcony," I said.

Bill walked out to the balcony to find Dip, who is now five.

"Dad, why am I like this?" said Dip.

"Like what?" said Bill.

"You know, I have sharp teeth, but I smell like a wet dog," said Dip.

"It's just the way you were made, Son," said Bill. Then he walked back into the castle.

"Honey, what's in this package?" asked Bill.

"I don't know, let's see," I said. I opened the package. Inside were some viles, an ingredient list and a note that said;

 _Dear Samantha,_

 _I heard you got married, and I'm happy for you. So I give you this_

 _gift. I hope it is put to good use. The list inside the box is a recipe_

 _to make instant freeze potions. Put them to good use, Sam. Enjoy_

 _your hunt and may all tremble before you._

 _Your friend,_

 _Marcurio_

"Who's Marcurio?" asked Bill.

"Oh, he's just another vampire I met while I was in the sanctuary," I said.

"Oh, ok," said Bill.

Then Skithiryx flew up the castle walls and poked his head in the open window.

"Skithy! How's it been?" I said.

"I have been better," said Skithiryx.

"How's your guild doing?" asked Bill.

"Well, ever since Dimir joined up with Izzet everything is going well," said Skithiryx.

"That's good," I said.

"Do you get along with the other guild's leader?" asked Bill.

"Well, Izzet's leader is another dragon named Nim-mizzet", said Skithiryx.

"Well that's good," I said.

"Oh, by the way Sam, you know that mechanical horse thing we found when we were kids," said Bill.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked.

"Um, Copper told me it disintegrated into a pile of ash," said Bill.

"Oh well, it wouldn't be much use to us now anyway," I said.

"Right," said Bill

"There's someone I want you to meet," said Skithiryx.

"Who?" I asked.

Then Skithiryx lowered his head and a women in skimpy clothing slid down his neck and into the castle.

"This is Exava; she is a shaman of Rakdos," said Skithiryx.

"Hello," said Bill and I.

"Hi there," said Exava.

"So, do you and Skithiryx get along?" asked Bill.

"Oh yes, very well. I kinda grew an attachment to him, so now he's my pet," said Exava.

"Yes, but that's not why we are here," said Skithiryx.

"Won't Rakdos be mad if Exava is over here?" I said.

"He doesn't know," said Exava.

"Why are you here?" asked Bill.

"The Golgari have returned," said Skithiryx.

"What! We killed their leader, Jarad, ten years ago!" said Bill.

"They have a new leader, a troll by the name of Varolz," said Exava.

"Great, there always seems to be a problem in this region, and let me guess, the world calls on Sam and me to save it," said Bill.

"Yes," said Skithiryx.

"What about Dip?" I said.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure Fin and Drana would love to babysit him," said Skithiryx.

"I can't believe it's started already," said Exava.

"What started?" I asked.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Year of the Dragon**

"It's the year of the Dragon and the Dragon Maze Games have begun," said Skithiryx.

"What's that?" asked Bill.

"Once in a millennium people gather to watch a champion from each guild fight to the death and complete challenges in mazes," said Exava.

"I want you and Samantha to represent Dimir in the upcoming events," said Skithiryx.

"What about Vosk?" asked Bill.

"He will take your place if you are injured or dead, but don't worry, I don't think that will happen," said Skithiryx.

"Who's the host for the games?" I asked.

"Azorius is the host and Venser, the Sojourner, will announce the games," said Exava.

"So, do you want to represent Dimir?" asked Skithiryx.

"Yes," said Bill and I.

"Good, stop by the camp to drop off Dip, and I have something to show you," said Skithiryx.

"Ok," said Bill.

Meanwhile...

"You know why I am here, Venser!" said Varolz with determination as he walked into a dark room.

"Yes, you want to discuss the games. You want all the benefits. Well, it's not going to happen, Varolz," said Venser with authority.

"Stupid planeswalker, you know nothing of my struggles to keep my guild running. I need that prize money," said Varolz.

"Well, you're just going to have to win it fair and square. If I sense any trickery from you or anyone from your guild, you will be disqualified. And if you do something drastic I will have my guards haul you off. Understood?" said Venser.

"Whatever," said Varolz as he walked away.

Bill and I approached the gates of the arena. There we were halted by Venser and two guards. We showed them our passes that Skithiryx gave us.

"Ah welcome. Please follow me," said Venser.

We followed Venser into the arena.

"Now, before you enter your side of the arena you will be greeted by her eminence,"said Venser

"Here she is," said a guard.

"My lady," said Venser.

The Dark elf lady turned around.

"Ah well... Bill and Sam?" said the Queen

"Beriadanwen? You're Queen?" I said.

"Wait, you know Lady Beriadanwen?" said Venser.

"Yes, we went to the same school when we were kids," said Bill.

"It's nice to see you two," said Beriadanwen.

"It's nice to see you," I said.

"Hey honey, this meat is great," said an orc in the royal stands.

"Who's that?" asked Bill

"My husband," said Beriadanwen.

"An orc?" I said.

"I'll tell you that story later, right now you have to get to your side of the arena," said Beriadanwen.

"Right," said Bill.

"Oh by the way. I'm not just a Queen," said Beriadanwen.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Dragonborn, they are ready for you," said a royal servant.

"Thank you Glenn," said Queen Beriadanwen.

When our chat with our old friend, Queen Beriadanwen was over, we went over to the Dimir side of the arena. There, we were greeted by Mirko Vosk.

"Well, if it isn't the heroes of Jeer," said Mirko Vosk.

"Hello Vosk," said Bill.

"Hello Bill. Hello Samantha," said Vosk.

"Hello Mirko," I said.

"It's been a long time since I had a chat with one of my own kind, vampires don't usually do these kinds of things," said Vosk.

"Why? Are they banned?" said Bill.

"Of course not. Samantha or I would not be here if our kind was banned. It's just some would rather stalk and drink people's blood than play _stupid games,_ as others call it," said Vosk.

"Hey! They're about to start," said a Dimir contestant.

"Let's listen shall we?" said Vosk.

"ATTENTION! I present Queen Beriadanwen," said Venser.

Skithiryx and Niv-Mizzet landed on the pillars of the arena.

" _Dovahkiin,"_ said Skithiryx and Niv-Mizzet.

"Welcome, welcome all; I hope these games are enjoyable. I know some parts might be a bloodbath but that's what these games are mostly about, so play fair and let the Dragon maze games begin! FUS RO DAH!" shouted Queen Beriadanwen.

"I still don't know what a Dovahkiin is," said Bill.

"A Dragonborn is the hero of Skyrim. He or she has the power to drain the power from dragons once the dragon is killed," said Vosk.

"So they killed dragons?" said Bill.

"Yes, but only dragons that attack them," said Vosk.

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"For a while I was in contact with some vampires in Skyrim. One vampire by the name of Serena told me that Queen Beriadanwen had slain her father. The Queen used some yelling power, something over there they call shouting," said Vosk.

"You didn't say anything about it?" said Bill.

"Why would I care. It wasn't my clan," said Vosk.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Vampires Who Play Chess and An Assassin Who Thinks he's Best**

"Wait, the first game is chess?" said Bill.

"Yes of course, they always start with something easy," said Vosk.

"I haven't played chess since when I was in school," said Bill.

"Who's going first?" I asked.

"That's up to the Queen to decide, and when she does Venser will announce it," said Vosk.

"The first two players for our chess game will be: Mirko Vosk of Dimir and Mirri from Golgari," said Venser.

"Well hello there, Mirri, nice to see you. Working for Varolz are we?" said Vosk

"Humph, your kind bit me; I was a happy cat of the jungle. Varolz said he would care for me," said Mirri.

"Shall we play?" said Mirko Vosk.

"Fine, let's get this over with," said Mirri.

Vosk and Mirri sat down on opposite sides of the chess table.

"Begin," said Venser.

"You first, Mirko," said Mirri.

"Very well my vampiric feline friend," said Vosk.

"Well?" said Mirri.

"Pawn to A4," said Vosk.

"Pawn to F5," said Mirri.

Two hours later….

"Rook to D5. Checkmate," said Vosk.

"Curse you, Mirko Vosk!" said Mirri.

"What can I say, I'm the best at chess,"said Mirko Vosk.

"Next event is the monster race and the contestants for the first run are...: Bill and Samantha of Dimir and Zakros and Exava of Rakdos," said Venser.

"Hey, you will be riding me; good thing you are used to that," said Bill.

"Very funny, Bill," I said.

Bill transformed into his wolf form.

"Don't worry dear, I won't be rough, he he," said Bill in a wolfish tone.

"Stop with those jokes, Bill," I said.

"Fine, fine," said Bill.

Before the race begin Bill felt something was wrong. He looked up at the queen and saw a man in robes sitting on the pillar above Beriadanwen. The man pulled out a dagger.

"My Queen, look out!" yelled Bill in a wolfish tone.

Bill pointed above the throne.

The queen looked up and the man attacked her, but was stopped by Venser.

Venser grabbed the assassin and threw him off the balcony.

The man got up and pulled out another knife. He threw the knife, but Bill jumped in the air and knocked it back at the man. The knife hit the man in the knee. The assassin fell to the ground. Bill then picked him up and slammed him against a wall.

"Who sent you?" asked Bill in an angry wolfish tone.

"I don't know. I was hired by someone from Golgari but they didn't give me their name," said the man in pain.

"Why?" said Venser.

"The person said they would pay me if I killed the Queen," said the assassin.

"Guards, find Varolz," said Venser.

"Wait! I need to tell you... It..." before the man could finish an arrow came out of nowhere and pierced his skull and killed him.

"Sir, we found Varolz," said a guard.

"Let me go, human," said Varolz.

"Varolz, you are under arrest for an assassination attempt on Queen Beriadanwen and your guild is disqualified until further notice," said Venser.

"What!? It wasn't me," said Varolz.

"You hired that dead guy over there," I said.

"That was not me, I swear," said Varolz.

"I'm not easily fooled, Varolz. You can have a nice chat with Szadek, The One-armed when you are behind bars. Take him away," said Venser.

After they hauled Varolz away we had a talk with the Queen.

"You didn't tell me you were a werewolf, Bill," said Beriadanwen.

"I didn't tell you because I did not know what you would say," said Bill.

"It's ok, I was with a group of warriors in Skyrim that were werewolves,"said Beriadanwen.

"Well, since you know my secret, you might as well know that Samantha is a vampire," said Bill.

"Bill!" screamed Samantha.

"What? I thought she might as well know," said Bill.

"Guards seize her!" said the Queen.

"What?!" said Samantha.

"Ha, just kidding," said Beriadanwen.

"That's not funny, Beri," said Samantha. Everyone laughed.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Some Things Just Don't Make Sense**

The games resumed and Bill and I won the monster race.

The next game we had to use magic. Bill struggled on this one since he did not use magic that much. He only used swords; but this time he had to use magic.

After Izzet won the magic game there was another assassination attempt on Beriadanwen, but it failed. Venser went to go have a chat with Varolz.

Venser stepped in the the jail cells' area.

"Hey, hey, can I be let out now?" said Szadek.

"Shut up, Szadek, you pitiful vampire," said Venser.

Venser walked over to Varolz's cell.

"What's going Varolz, there was another assassination attempt on the queen," said Venser.

"How would I know, I have been rotting in this cell for that past five hours," said Varolz.

Then a guard rushed through the door.

"Venser, Sir, something is happening," said the guard.

"Don't move Varolz, I will be back," said Venser.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," said Varolz.

Venser went outside. Fire was raining from the sky.

"What's going on?" said Bill. Then a giant daemon appeared.

"Ha ha, mortal fools," said the daemon.

"Hey, I'm no mortal," I said.

"Oh, my mistake... vampire," said the daemon.

"What do you want, Rakdos?" said Beriadanwen.

Rakdos stared at the queen. What do I want...? For countless years my guild has always lost the Dragon Maze Games and I have had it.

"So you rain fire from the sky? Wow!" said Bill.

"Well, if I can't win, no one can," said Rakdos.

A dragon appeared from the fiery sky.

"Malfegor!" said Rakdos.

"Yes master," said Malfegor.

"Destroy this kingdom," said Rakdos.

"As you command, master," said Malfegor.

The four-armed dragon started breathing fire and destroying the buildings. Buildings began to crumble as fire still rained from the sky. Then Rakdos summoned goblins to fight the guards and Venser.

"My Lady, get yourself and your friends from Dimir out of here; I will defend the city and take your family to the underground shelter," said Venser. Beriadanwen nodded.

" _Ski thi ryx!"_ shouted the queen.

"Yes my queen, I'm at your command," said Skithiryx. The black dragon swooped down and Beriadanwen jumped on his neck. Samantha grabbed Bill and she flew up and landed on Skithiryx's neck. They flew away from the city and the dragon wizard Niv-mizzet followed behind.

"Azorius is lost," said Beriadanwen.

"Don't worry my queen, once this is over we will rebuild," said Skithiryx.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We must find Ral Zarek, he may help us," said Niv-Mizzet.

"I'm going to contact Drana," I said.

"You're going to write a letter up here?" said Bill.

"No, I'm going to use my new spell," I said.

"What's that?" asked Bill.

I snapped my fingers and a ball of light appeared.

"Hello?" said the light.

"Drana!," I said.

"Hi Samantha, what's up?" said Drana.

"Um, we are in a bit of a situation," I said.

"What's going on? Are there vampire hunters after you?" said Drana.

"Not exactly," I said.

"Then what's wrong? Oh, by the way, how are the games?" asked Drana.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk about, um... The city of Azorius is being destroyed by a daemon named Rakdos," I said.

"Rakdos you say?" said Finn interrupting.

"Hello Finn, and yes," I said.

"Hello. Um... was there a Dragon with four arms helping Rakdos?" said Finn.

"Yes. Why?" said Bill engaging in the conversation.

"Malfegor! Damn that dragon," said Finn.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Along time ago all vampires were part of the Rakdos guild. Then something happened and they started to disband and go to other guilds. Some vampires went independent and joined Sorin Markov," said Finn.

"Yeah! Until we killed Sorin," said Bill.

"Yes, true, but back to the story. Rakdos was mad, he told Malfegor to burn down any and all vampire camps except the ones that were still loyal to Rakdos," said Finn.

"Wow," said Bill.

"Yes, you will need to find someone to help you," said Finn

"Yes, we are doing that right now," I said.

"Good, contact me again if you need any more answers or help," said Finn.

"Yes, we will," said Bill.

"Oh, and Sam, Dip is doing fine," said Drana.

"Good, tell him Mommy says hi," I said.

"Will do, and bye," said Drana.

The ball of light vanished.

"Bill! Sam! My queen!" called out Mirko Vosk.

"Vosk! What are you doing? asked Bill.

"I'm coming with you," said Vosk.

"Why?" I asked.

"Do you know the story of..."

Before Vosk could finish... "Yes, Finn told us," said Bill.

"Oh, ok," said Vosk.

"Beriadanwen, you have been quiet; is everything ok?" said Bill.

I hit Bill in the side.

"Ouch, you know that's the one thing I don't like about you is your damn claws," said Bill.

"Bill! Do you think everything is ok for Beri right now?" I asked.

"Um," said Bill.

"Oh, for the love of blood.. Bill!" I said.

"What?" said Bill.

"The queen just lost her city and who knows if her family is alive," I said.

"Oh, sorry Beri," said Bill.

"It's ok, Bill," said Beriadanwen.

"My queen, on my way out of the city I ran into Venser and your family and I followed them until they were safe," said Mirko Vosk.

"Thank you Mirko. You are the kindest vampire I've ever known," said Beriadanwen.

"Your welcome, My Lady," said Vosk.

"So, where are we going?" asked Bill.

"My kingdom," said Niv-Mizzet.

"Izzet has a kingdom too?" said Bill.

"Yes, there are only two: Izzet and Azorius," said Skithiryx.

"Except Azorius is in rubble," said Beriadanwen.

"Will Ral Zarek be there at your kingdom?" I asked.

"Yes, I am sure," said Niv-Mizzet.

 **Chapter 5**

 **You Have Got to Be Kidding Me**

The flight was taking a long time. How far is Izzet?

Bill turned around and started talking to Beriadanwen. "Do you have family outside of Jeer?" asked Bill. Beriadanwen looked up at Bill. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to," said Bill.

"No, it's fine. My step family is in Morrowind and my biological sister, Jenessa, is in Skyrim, married to some Nord named John," said Beriadanwen.

"How did you meet your husband?" asked Bill.

"Who? Ghorbash? It's a long story. I was wandering through what the call the Reach Hold of Skyrim, when I was attacked by an angry group of natives called the Forsworn. I fought them all off, but their group leader, a nasty creature called a hagraven, shot an ice spike and knocked my sword out of my hand. I was defenceless. Then Ghorbash came to my rescue and stabbed the creature through it's skull. After that day we just fell in love," said Beriadanwen.

"Wow," said Bill.

"What about you? How did you and Sam fall in love?" asked Beriadanwen.

"Well, it was back when we were teenagers before we got our... _powers._ Two days after you went back to your home, and a day after I broke up with Nikita, my girlfriend after you, the city of Kice was attacked by Ludvig Galecloak. Sam and I were only friends at the time, but she saved my life. I would have fallen to my death if she wasn't there to grab my arm. Right there and then we knew we were meant for each other," said Bill.

Beriadanwen was touched by Bill's story but she was still focused on Rakdos.

"Cool, but I still don't get why Rakdos would burn down my city just because his guild could not win at the games," said Beriadanwen.

"There's another reason Rakdos did not mention," said Mirko Vosk.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You know that story Finn told you?" said Vosk.

"Yes, the one about vampires disbanding from Rakdos?" I said.

"Yes, but there's more to that story," said Vosk.

"There is?" said Beriadanwen.

"Indeed, Rakos was so mad at those vampires that he banned all non Rakdos vampires from the Dragon Maze Games when it was hosted in Rakdos city. The other guilds were not happy about this, especially Dimir and Orzhov where most of the vampires went to. Venser's father was ruler of Azorius at the time and he called a meeting of the guild leaders. Also note that this was when Szadek was still the leader of Dimir, but this was before he went crazy. Rakdos did not like the meeting, so he was not there. The other guild leaders agreed that the games would not be hosted in Rakdos City until Rakdos let the vampires back in. This made Rakdos even more angry. He had his men bombard Dimir and Orzhov. After that he was never heard from again... Until now," said Mirko Vosk.

"Then we must stop him," I said.

"Indeed Samantha, indeed, and hopefully this Ral Zarek will help us," said Vosk.

"Why does everything have to do with vampires?" said Bill.

We had arrived and The Izzet kingdom. It was late at night. It was cold but warm at the same time.

"So where is Ral?" asked Bill.

"He would be in my observatory at the far end of the city," said Niv-Mizzet.

"What are those odd looking creatures down there?" asked Beriadanwen as she pointed to the streets.

"Those are what we call Weirds; we created them to draw energy from storms and our machines. They are what makes up half the city's population," said Niv-Mizzet.

We arrived at the observatory and entered. Niv-mizzet and Skithiryx stuck their heads through the windows.

"Niv-mizzet, where have you been? The people of Izzet begin to worry and Melek thinks you're dead. You better go tell him you're not," said Ral Zarek.

"I will, but first I have brought some friends. We need your help, Ral. Rakdos is at it again," said Niv-Mizzet.

"What did he do this time?" asked Ral Zarek.

"He destroyed my city," said Beriadanwen.

"The Queen of Azorius... Your highness," said Ral as he bowed.

"Thank you," said Beriadanwen.

"I'm deeply sorry about your city, my dear," said Ral.

"It's ok, I will get over it," said Beriadanwen.

"So, will you help us?" asked Bill.

"Yes, but first, do you know the stories of the guilds?" said Ral.

"No, not really," I said.

"I do, so I'm going to let Ral speak and I am going to talk to Melek," said Niv-Mizzet.

The dragon wizard flew off.

"Who's Melek?" I asked.

"Melek is one of our strongest Weirds. We created him to control the other weirds, to keep them functioning," said Ral.

"Cool" I said.

"Anyway, back to the history lesson. First, let's start with how the guilds have their own cities. It wasn't always like that," said Ral Zarek.

"What do you mean?" said Beriadanwen.

"Along time ago most of the guilds lived in the city of Ravnica. Then something happened. Ravnica was destroyed in a cataclysmic event. So all the guilds except for Gruul... damn barbarians, came here to the plains of Jeer and decided that it would be best to have their own cities. The Dragon Maze Games was not a thing until the guilds came to Jeer," said Ral.

"Wow," said Bill.

Now let's talk about Izzet. We are the masters of magic. Combining blue and red mana was the greatest thing we have done. Our founder, Niv-Mizzet, didn't want to be the leader of a guild but there was nothing else he could do, so he stuck with it," said Ral Zarek.

"Interesting," I said.

"Now about Orzhov. They are the guild of business and thievery. If another guild wants something done, and done right, they hire people from Orzhov. Most of the spirits roam the halls of Orzhov, with a few vampires. Their leader is a group of ghosts call the Obzedat," said Ral.

"Never would have know," said Bill.

"Dimir is special, as you probably know. Dimir was founded by the ancient vampire Szadek, now know as Szadek the One-Armed," said Ral.

"Actually, he's dead; Rakdos killed him. I saw his body," said Mirko Vosk.

"Oh, ok then, anyway, Dimir was thought of by the other guilds as a myth, until Dimir assassins started showing up in each of the guild's cities. When your friend Skithiryx became Dimir's leader, he thought it would be beneficial to have another dragon on his side. So he asked Niv-mizzet about a truce. Niv-Mizzet agreed and an alliance was born," said Ral Zarek.

"This is all nice, Mr. Zarek, but we have a city to save and rebuild," said Bill.

"Right, let's go get Niv-Mizzet and Melek and head to Azorius," said Ral Zarek.

We found Melek and Niv-Mizzet and we headed of to save Beriadanwen's city. When we arrived it was horrific site. Destroyed or on fire the buildings were, dead bodies everywhere.

"This is horrible," said Beriadanwen.

"Don't worry Beri, once we kill Rakdos we will rebuild, I promise," said Bill.

"Killing Rakdos won't be enough. We need to destroy his summoning pit or his shamans will rise him again," said Ral Zarek.

 _Meanwhile inside the ruined city..._

"You won't get away with this, Rakdos!" said Venser, tied to a pole.

"Oh I think I will, planeswalker," said Rakdos.

"My wife and her friends will be coming to stop you," said Ghorbash.

"Yes, but they won't get past my metal beast," said Rakdos.

 _Back outside..._

The ground began to shake.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Then a giant mechanical worm came out of the ground and made a loud mechanical screech. The Gray metal beast was a horrific site. It's shiny teeth and body spikes glimmered in the sunlight.

"What the heck is that!?" yelled Bill.

"Wurmcoil!" screamed Ral Zarek.

The worm began to attack. We dodged the attacks left and right. Our weapons did barely any damage. Skithiryx's frost breath didn't even hurt the worm. Then Ral hatched a plan; he used telekinesis to open the metal worm's mouth.

"Niv-Mizzet, shoot a fireball into the worm's mouth, hurry, I can't hold this for long," said Ral Zarek.

The wizard dragon shot a fireball into the worm's mouth. Ral let go and the worm's mouth closed with the fire ball inside. Five seconds later the Wurmcoil exploded into a million pieces.

"Where did that worm come from?" I asked.

"Rakdos must have sent it," said Ral.

"It's dead now," said Bill.

"Yes, well, now that's taken care of. Let's get into the city," said Ral Zarek.

"I will meet you at the arena. I have to get something from my palace," said Beriadanwen.

"Alright," said Ral

 **Chapter 6**

 **The End of a Daemon**

The group had arrived at the arena after getting past a few of Rakdos guards.

"Rakdos! We have come for you," said Bill.

"Have you? Well, you will die where you stand. Malfegor, kill them," said Rakdos.

"Yes, Master," said Malfegor.

The dragon darted towards us. Bill drew his sword.

"I have this," said Beriadanwen as she appeared out of nowhere. She was wearing battle armor.

"Is that dragon scale?" asked Bill.

"Yes it is," said Beriadanwen.

"Are you sure you can handle the dragon?" I asked.

"Yes, I am sure. Don't you remember? I'm Dragonborn," said Queen Beriadanwen.

"Right," I said.

Beriadanwen drew her sword and dashed towards the dragon.

" _Wuld Nah Kest"!_ shouted the Queen. Beriadanwen darted towards the dragon and shot into the air. She landed on it's neck and started stabbing the dragon with her sword. The dragon turned around and headed towards Rakdos' worshiping town. Beriadanwen damaged the dragon so much that he fell and crashed into the summoning pit. The pit was destroyed and Beriadanwen came out of the debris unharmed. Rakdos' people pointed their weapons at her attempting to strike her down.

" _Feim"!_ shouted the queen and then she became ethereal and ran out of the town as spears and arrows were shot at her but unable to do damage.

Beriadanwen returned to Azorius to see everyone fighting goblins and other cultists

Exava, the shaman was attacking Rakdos.

"Exava, you traitor," said Rakdos.

"You will not hurt Skithy and his friends," said Exava. Then she stabbed Rakdos but he grabbed her and threw her at the ground. Exava landed on a tall sharp pole that pierced her body. She was dead, blood dripped down the pole and Skithiryx roared in anger.

"Sam, use your freeze potions!" yelled Bill.

"Oh yeah," I said.

"Samantha, load your potions into Melek's arm cannon and he will fire them at Rakdos," said Ral Zarek.

"Ok!" I said.

I loaded my potions into Melek's arm cannon, and he fired the potions at Rakdos.

The potions shattered when they hit Rakdos and he was frozen, but he broke out.

"Fools! Freezing won't work, I can not be stopped that way," said Rakdos.

"Maybe not that way Rakdos, but this will stop you," said Skithiryx.

Skithiryx dashed at Rakdos as he encased himself in ice, becoming a giant shard, and pierced through Rakdos, leaving a giant hole in the daemon.

"What?! No! This is not happening! NO! I will return!" said Rakdos

"I don't think so," said Beriadanwen pointing at Rakdos's summoning pit.

"What!? No! My pit! Curse you mortals!" screamed Rakdos.

"Hey! We are not mortals said Skithiryx, Niv-Mizzet and I.

"Whateverrrrrrrrrr!" yelled Rakdos.

Niv-Mizzet shot a large fireball at the daemon. Rakdos exploded. It was over.

"Thank you Bill, Samantha and the rest of you. My wife couldn't have done this without you," said Ghorbash.

"Yes, thank you guys!" said Beriadanwen.

"You're welcome. It's just what we do," said Bill.

"You idiots, you ruined everything!" said a cat lady.

"Murri?" said Mirko Vosk.

"I should have hired more assassins," said Murri

" _You_ hired those thugs?" I said.

"Yes, Rakdos paid me. He also paid me to spy on Golgari," said Murri.

"Why?" asked Bill.

"There needed to be change, but now since Rakdos is dead…. YOU MUST DIE!" yelled Murri. But before she could strike Ghorbash stabbed her in the back.

"No…" groaned Murri. She fell to the ground.

"Stupid cat," said Ghorbash.

We all laughed.

Epilogue

With Rakdos dead for good, his guild was no more. There was nothing they could do so they started a war, which Bill fought and was killed in. Samantha was sad at the loss of her childhood friend and husband, but she got over it. During the beginning of the fifth era, after Azorius was rebuilt, the Queen got a disease but eventually she overcame it. Skithiryx, Mirko Vosk, Melek, Ral and Niv-Mizzet went back to their guilds after saying their last goodbyes.

But the adventures never end. Dip grew up to be a battle mage. He wanted to get rid of his vampire side so he met with a wizard and his vampire side was no more; he was just a werewolf like his father but that would not last for long.

THE END


End file.
